Patch Notes 1.2.40
Dear player, Christmas is coming! Of Course we cannot celebrate Christmas without a fun and new mode! During Christmas, we will launch a new mode – Christmas mode. Merry Christmas! At the same time, the Odette and Lancelot couple will celebrate Christmas in his and hers skins with you, too! I. Weekly Free Hero and New Skin 1. Free Heroes 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2017/12/15 05:00:00 – 2017/12/22 05:01:00 (Tap Setting button to check) Karina, Bruno, Franco, Hayabusa, Sun, Moskov, Cyclops, Roger. Starlight Member Extra 6: Fanny, Kagura, Ruby, Hilda, Karrie, Argus. 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2017/12/22 05:00:00 – 2017/12/29 05:01:00 (Tap Setting button to check). Franco, Bruno, Minotourn Natalia, Ruby, Johnson, Estes, Karrie. Starlight Member Extra: Harley, Chou, Clint, Aurora, Gatotkaca, Odette. 2. New Skin Hero Skin Carnival for Odette, 749 Diamonds, 30% OFF first week. Hero Skin Carnival for Lancelot 749 Diamonds, 30% OFF first week. Hero Skin Carnival for Odette and Lancelot will be sold in a giftpack, 0% OFF first week. 3. Fragment Shop Skin added in Rare skin fragments: hero skin Dancer for Natalia, 200 Rare skin fragments. II. Hero Changes Zhask Dominator's Descent: Extra HP gained by the gained by the spawn adjusted to 1000/2000/3000 from 2000/4000/6000. Lesley Master of Camouflage: Duration adjusted to 3s from 5s. Lethal Shot: Basic attack scale ratio adjusted to 1.2 with 1.2 with a 25% chance of critial hit from 1.5. III. Gear & Battle Spell Changes Battleground: 1. Brawl Minions now have the same physical and magic defense as those are in Classic. Gear: 1. Wizard Boots: Unique Passive - Plunder: Extra gold gaind from an assist adjusted to 80 from 50. IV. New Event & Feature 1. Christmas Mode: In Christmas mode, battleground will be decorated and all minions will put on their new clothes. Over 30 popular heroes will be given special abd unique skills. Destroy enemy base with yout favorite heroes! a. Time of event: Server Time 2017-12-22 0:00 to 2018-01-05 23:59. b. We have enhanced over 30 heroes skill effect. Each hero will be very fun to play. c. To play Christmas mode, your account has to reach Lv.9 and your credit store has to be more than 90. d. All resource have to be downloaded before entering the mode. e. You can get medals, points, EXP and BP rewards. f. You cannot complete achievments and match datda will be not be recorded in profile and leaderboards g. All history and replays can be checked after. h. Player can use 8 weekly free heroes and the rest can be used only if you already own them. 2. Light Up Christmas Tree: Christmas Server Event - Light Up Christmas Tree. Lets decorate the christmas tree and light it up in Chritsmas! a. Time of Event: Server Time 2017-12-19 5:00 to 2017-12-25 5:00 b. You can get ponits from classic/Ranked/Brawl wins or obtaining Carnival skin for Lancelot/Odette. c. Personal points can be used to exchange for rare skin fragments. premium skin fragments, magic dust etc. and will also count as server points, so that it can unlock rewards like skin dsicount, all hero free, mystery shop, triple BP and so on. Additionally, 5 lucky players will get the gift from us - Carnival for Odette! Category:Patch Notes